


Not Too High, Please

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon is sent by Sansa to discipline their son for climbing.Inspired by Bran's second chapter in AGoT where Eddard calls him a squirrel for continuing to climb after he has forbade him to and tells him to climb if he must but not to let his mother see him :)





	Not Too High, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).



> Gifted to Riahchan whose birthday was a few days ago and because she has been such a wonderful and supportive Jonsa shipper long before I discovered fanfic :D
> 
> Day Two of Jonsa Drabble Fest on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt-Father

 

“I’m sorry, Father,” he said solemnly as he awaited his punishment. He’d already been scolded by his mother and likely thought his father meant to whip him for his disobedience.

Jon struggled to hide his smile at the child’s contrite expression. His son looked so much like the cousins he had loved as brothers. Their oldest looked like him, a Stark through and through, long of face, with dark hair, grey eyes and a serious disposition. But this second son favored the Tullys with his blue eyes and dark red curls. And he was far more carefree than his older brother.

Sansa had said Brandon had been climbing again just like his Uncle Bran had done as a boy. She worried for their son. She’d bade him to stop but he’d continued to climb. She’d begged Jon to intervene at last.

Jon sat down beside the boy and ruffled his hair. “Are you a squirrel or a wolf?” he asked with an arched brow.

“I’m a wolf,” the boy frowned.

“Aye, you are…and wolves do not climb trees nor walls, do they?”

“No, Father,” Brandon said with a poorly hidden pout.

“Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Unless they are also part squirrel.” The boy gave him a questioning look. “Climb if you must but not too high. Be careful. And if your mother bids you to come down, do so at once.” His son grinned and started to rise. A memory of Bran and his fall caused Jon to shudder though. He wondered if Lady Catelyn had ever asked Father to speak to him. “Brandon…remember what I said. Not too high, please.”

“Yes, Father,” he said soberly before he scampered off.

“Little good you are,” Sansa huffed from behind him and Jon turned guiltily to face his wife. He’d not heard her enter the room.

“I am, uh…”

“ _You_ are a pushover for your children, Jon Stark,” Sansa finished for him.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist that was already expanding again with another pup for their pack.

“Aye, wife…just as I am for their mother,” he agreed before kissing her soundly in hopes of avoiding a scolding of his own.

 


End file.
